Server Rules
Rules On the server, rules are as follows: - If you constantly break rules, you will be less trustworthy. 1 Respect all Players, Including Staff! 2 Do not Exploit, Hack, and/or Cheat! 3 Do not scam players in any way! 4 Do not ask for Ranks, Permissions, and/or Items. 5 Do not Log Out while Pvping! 6 Do not Spam, Advertise (including youtube) and/or use excess Caps. 7 Do not Accuse Players of Hacking/Scamming without Valid Proof! 8 Do not ask Staff Members to Review your Application! Auto-Denied 9 Do not ask Staff Members to Sign your Plot. 10 Do not Throw Potions from Spawn 11 You can only Swear to a Certain Extent! 12 NO SHARING OF MINECRAFT ACCOUNTS, IF CAUGHT IT'S PERMBAN! 13 Max Public Shops 72m/73m! Max Private Shops 80m/85m! 14 No use of the words: R3T@RD F@GG0T, or anything related 15 No surpassing Max Public Shop price using auction! - If so then Auction Perms taken! Review - This one is self-explanatory. 1 Being mean is okay to a certain extent, and if we know you're messing around or are angry from pvp, then usually it's allowed. 2 If you're a Hacker, leave. If you know any way to get an economical or pvp gain, then don't do it, and report it right away. 3 Scamming is bannable, but not always will the person being scammed get their stuff back. Make sure to have people pay you before paying on BuyCraft, because if you Charge Back, you'll be banned from the server and BuyCraft. 4 Asking people to buy them in return for a favor, or in-game money is okay. You cannot beg people to give you money or items or buy you a rank, and a tempban and/or mute is issued generally. 5 This is a rule only to warn people that upon logging out during combat, you'll drop all your items, including armor, and you'll be teleported to spawn upon logging back in. 6 Spamming and Excessive caps are one thing, don't do that. Advertising servers and accounts of any kind is also illegal. 7 If you don't have proof of anything, staff can't help. We need you to prove what is happening or has happened before anything can be set right. 8 A staff application is reviewed eventually, but you won't be notified when it is viewed, so don't keep asking. If you honestly think your application is awesome, just simply say that you've submitted one, without asking anyone to read it, we'll get the hint. 9 Yeah, this one's not allowed either, but usually staff will sign anyway. 10 If you want your friend to become invisible, just jump down into pvp with them before throwing a potion. 11 Don't say anything from rule 14 especially. 12 This doesn't apply to alts, it applies to you giving someone else your account information and letting them use it. If your account is hacked, make sure to let staff know immediately. 13 Set up Diamond Block shops with a maximum of 72million and Emerald Blocks with a maximum of 73million. If you're making a private shop shop then you can make them at a maximum of 80mil for Diamond Blocks and 85mil for Emerald Blocks. The Iron and Gold blocks do not have a maximum, but usually are set to 20m and 45m respectively. 14 Words that aren't included in this are: @UT1ST!C/@UT15M D0WNY/D0WN SYNDR0M3 and anything pertaining to rape, suicide, or terrorism (9/11 'jokes' haven't been punished so far) Are there more? Of course! Here's a list of Unwritten Rules.